


What Hell Is

by thoughtsofjoy_dreamsoflove



Category: DC Animated Universe, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, KydRae, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Wykken - Freeform, this is old af but I'm transferring stuff from ff.net over here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsofjoy_dreamsoflove/pseuds/thoughtsofjoy_dreamsoflove
Summary: Hell is to be hopelessly lost to a voice, a face, a name that belongs in a world Kyd Wykkyd can never enter. A world of good and bravery and heroics...and a girl called Raven.





	What Hell Is

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I just got an AO3 account and I'm transferring over my old works from fanfiction.net. This was originally published in December 2013, so basically it's really old lol. My writing has grown since then, but I still have a soft spot for my old stuff. I hope you enjoy, and please leave a comment!!

See – people normally equate emotions or parts of human nature with Heaven, or Hell. Example: Love = Heaven. Hate = Hell.

And let me tell you… _that_ example is a _total_ lie.

There isn't a single doubt in my mind that Love is Hell. Love is undeniably, completely, painfully Hell.

Trust me. I'm pretty well educated on the matter. I know, I know – never trust a lowly crook like me, right? How about you try it, just this once. I don't tell lies. (Mainly because I don't talk. But that's irrelevant.)

Yes, Love is a hellish thing to be in. You're perfectly fine, looking out for yourself is your #1 priority – and then you come across this person. This person that you've seen a million times before, but suddenly they're different. And you begin to notice details - like that something about them is more attractive than their legendary alien teammate. Or that their skin is the color of moonlight, or that their eyes have a strange mix of sadness and hope. _They're different from most girls,_ you think, and you wonder why you care. But you go right on noticing the ferocity they fight with, and the dark beauty underneath that cloak, and before you know it, during face-offs with the Titans, you're fighting with _her_ on purpose, just so you can feel a delicious tingle travel down your spine at her touch. Even if that touch is made with the intent to hurt you.

And after a while, you're not satisfied with only being with her when you're robbing a bank and she's trying to stop you (again). Before long, you want to see her smile at _you_. You want to talk with her about everything and nothing just to listen to her voice. You want to hold that pale little hand, and know what she dreams about, and kiss her, but you know you _can't_ , because she's good, and you're bad, but all the while the want has grown into desire, which has grown into desperation, and you would do _anything_ to have your wishes come true. You want her so bad it hurts. It's like every thought in your head is a spoke on a wheel, because all of them center around one thing – this girl you ought to hate, but suddenly can't live without.

Absolute. Hell.

I thought I was above all that – the emotions that tear us fragile human beings apart. But before I knew what was happening, I'd fallen hard and shattered into pathetic glass shards at her feet.

All the while I thought I was made of steel.

So yes, I know what Hell is. Hell is to be hopelessly lost to a voice, a face, a name that belongs in a world I can never enter. A world of good and bravery and heroics, while I sit with the H.I.V.E. 5 in the shadows going nowhere at all, stealing from the world and giving nothing back.

I love Raven. I definitely love her more than I love myself.

Some things just aren't meant to be.


End file.
